


I'm Gonna Drive Ya Mad

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Desk Sex, Gotham, Gotham season 4, Hate fucking, Incest, Jeremiah valeska - Freeform, M/M, Pre gassed Jeremiah, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, The Joker - Freeform, Twincest, Twinleska - Freeform, blowjob, dry fingering, jerome valeska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R
Summary: Jerome Valeska goes looking for his brother with the burning desire to kill him. . But things don't go as planned.





	I'm Gonna Drive Ya Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Black_Rose1313 as Jerome Valeska  
C0D3NAM3V1P3R as Jeremiah Valeska

Jeremiah was not expecting this turn of event's. . . He had Jerome safely locked away but somehow his brother outsmarted him, Jeremiah built the damn thing how on earth did he do that!?  
He paced in his office thinking of a way out or his brother was going to kill him. He was stuck in the maze there's no way Jerome could outsmart his ingenious creation that he worked on for years! 

Jerome wondered through the maze that he memorized. He had all of his brother's mazes tucked away in his memory. He always payed attention to his brother and his interests, even though he thought that mazes were kinda lame. But he knew that they made his twin happy.  
Jerome saw his office and kicked opened the door and held his gun to Jeremiah's head, smiling insanely. "Hello, Brother~" 

"J-Jerome!" Jeremiah stammered out taking a step back. He didn't get far hitting the desk behind him, that scared him even more then the gun pointed at his head. "So this is it huh? You're finally her to kill me. . ." 

"Well, I'm gonna kill ya, of course. But first. . I'm gonna drive ya mad!" Jerome stated, stepping closer to his twin. 

Jeremiah stood his ground despite how terrified he was of his twin. Then again he cornered himself between Jerome and his desk so he couldn't go anywhere even if he tried. He put on a fake brave expression his heart beating faster as Jerome got closer. 

Jerome pressed his body against Jeremiah, his hot breath ghosting across Jeremiah's cheek. "Did you even think of me?" Jerome asked, his voice cracking a bit, like he was trying to hold back from crying. 

"What?" Jeremiah was at a loss for words. "Of course. . . Every nightmare, you were in it. . ." He said through greeted teeth trying to look menacing, but his voice failed him too. Jerome was too close for comfort and Jeremiah tried to push his brother away.

Jerome grasped Jeremiah's wrists and held them above his head. "Don't fuckin' push me away again! Not this time! Just let me speak!" He yelled in Jeremiah's face, tears flowing down his cheeks. "You little bitch!" 

Jeremiah's breath hitched and he looked at Jerome with a dumbfounded expression not expecting tears from the other man. This had to be some manipulation tactic that Jeremiah wasn't going to fall for. "Then speak, no need for talk like that." He was referring to the swearing. 

Jerome pressed the barrel of the gun to Jeremiah's forhead and grasped his neck with the other hand, shaking his head as he squeezed the breath out of Jeremiah. "Oh no. I've changed my mind. ." He slammed Jeremiah's body on his desk. 

Jeremiah yelped in pain gripping Jerome wrist that was holding his neck begging to breathe. "Jer-ome Pl-ease!" He gasped out trying to pry his twin off if him.

Jerome growled again and fought himself to loosen his grip. He leaned his head down and brushed his nose against Jeremiah's cheek, closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent. "I want to kill you so badly. . No. . Not yet. I'm going to have some fun with you first. ." He whispered, putting the gun away as he was already stronger than Jeremiah. He wouldn't have any problems with him getting away. Plus, he needed both hands~ 

That sent a fear in Jeremiah's heart that he never felt before. "No!" He panted out after Jerome finally let him breathe. "Please, Jerome! No, no, no!" Jeremiah fought against his stronger twin, but to no avail. He kicked and pushed but Jerome was definitely stronger then him so anything he did was fruitless. "Please. . ." He whimpered out feeling already out of breath again. 

Jerome had a firm grip on Jeremiah and held him down, whispering in his ear. "Shhhh~ calm down, Miah. I promise. . You'll love it! Our whore mother did, remember? Sweet mommy did it every night with everybody. . . Remember? Her moaning and banging in the next room, and you use to curl up to me, crying, covering your ears, just begging for it to stop." Jerome's hands wondered down to Jeremiah's tie and he loosened it and took it off and started tying Jeremiah's wrists together with it. 

Jeremiah's breath picked up and his heart started to race as he felt tears flow down his face. He was helpless against his twin and he couldn't do anything but beg for him to stop. "Jerome. . Please! This is wrong. . ." He tried to sound bold but it came out as a pathetic whimper. "Stop. . . Don't do this. . ." Jeremiah cried out feeling his hands being bound. 

Jerome didn't listen, of course. He started unbuttoning his brothers shirt and practically ripped it off of him, exposing his lilly white skin. "So goddamn pretty. . You were always the pretty one, huh, Miah?" 

Seeing that no matter what he said, Jerome wasn't going to listen, so he just starred in horror. Jeremiah jolted when he felt his brother's hands on his torso, he hadn't ever been touched like this before, so his body was extra sensitive. "Jerome!" He called his twin hoping to convince him to stop. 

Jerome started kissing down Jeremiah's chest, slowly, taking his time. He took Jeremiah's nipple between his teeth and gently sucked it, taking the other between his index finger and thumb and started rubbing it, ignoring his brothers whines. If anything, they only turned him on more. 

Jeremiah looked away as he tried his hardest to not let out flustered noises and calls for Jerome to stop. "Y-you don't ha-have to do this!" He feared himself more then anything. The thought of giving in because he was so sensitive sent him shivering and shaking. "Stop!" Jeremiah cried out, more tears fall down his face as he arched his back, pulling at the restraints. 

"Mmm~ I know that I don't /have/ to. But I /want/ to!" Jeome said, pulling off of Jeremiah's nipple and continue kissing down Jeremiah's stomach until he got to Jeremiah's pants and smirked before unbuttoning Jeremiah's pants. 

"Please. . ." Jeremiah said, more to himself than anything else. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw not, wanting to give in to the pleasurable feeling. "This is wrong!" He repeated over and over again, trying to distract himself from Jerome's knowing movements, touching and kissing every tender sensitive spot on his thin frame. 

Jerome slowly slid Jeremiah's pants down his legs and on to the floor, leaving his underwear on. "Miah. . Does it really look like a care if this is wrong?"

"No. . ." Jeremiah tensed feeling exposed and helpless. There was so many things running through his mind. Firstly; This was wrong! They're brothers! Twins no less! Secondly; He has never done anything like this before. And thirdly. . . He was likely going to die after this. "Please just stop J-Jerome. . ." Jeremiah could barely even say his twins name. 

"Why? You like it. Just look how hard you are~" Jerome stated, cupping Jeremiah's clothed groin, laughing softly. He pulled Jeremiah's underwear down, slowly, teasingly.

"I-!" Jeremiah jolted when Jerome's firm grip was on his sensitive member. "I d-don't need to explain mys-self to you!" Once again, he tried to put on a brave bravado, but it failed when whimpers fell through every word.  
Jerome smirked and nuzzled his face in Jeremiah's groin, chuckling. "Just shut up and beg, Miah." 

"No!" Jeremiah did everything in his power to stop what was happening but he was to weak and useless. "No, no, no, no! Stop! Please!" He had nothing to offer and nothing to bargain with, his brother didn't care about money or worthless junk.

Jerome took Jeremiah's cock in his hand and smiled, pumping it slowly. He put the tip to his lips and licked it slowly, loving the sweet, bitter taste of Jeremiah's pre-cum. 

Jeremiah bit his lip trying not to moan inspite of his twin. He didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction that he was enjoying this. "Stop~" he couldn't say the word calmly, it came out as a weak groan. 

"Make me~" Jerome said, chuckling as he took the whole head in his mouth and sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Jeremiah stifled a moan, barely remembering that he needed to fight back. But he was already tired and out of breath that the only thing he did was claw at his own tie. When he felt Jerome's tongue, his mind clouded for a second letting out a small moan but, Jeremiah shut his mouth fast. 

Jerome hummed around his brother's cock and took more of it into his mouth with ease and started bobbing his head up and down, slowly. The tie wasn't strong. He was able to get through over time, and Jeremiah thanked the Lord for it. He sat up and gripped Jerome's hair. "Brother. . . Stop." He moaned out with little to no force behind it. 

Jerome gripped Jeremiah's thighs, potentially bruising them. "Mmm!" He growled around Jeremiah's cock, warning him. Jeremiah yelped in pain, loosening his grip around his brothers hair.  
His 'brother' tactic didn't work so Jeremiah was out of options, so he covered his face so that Jerome couldn't see how flustered and helpless he looked.

Jerome loosened his grip and started rubbing his thigh, apologizing as he started sucking faster and faster, swirling his tongue. 

Jeremiah didn't last to long due to this being the first time his member got any attention by someone else. "I'm-! I-I c-can't!" He tried to hold back, he really did, but his body failed him and released into his twins mouth. "F-f-fuck~" He groaned out. 

Jerome slapped Jeremiah's thigh before swallowing every last drop, greedily. He licked his lips, humming at the delicious taste. "No cursing, Miah. Mmm~ wasn't that so much fun?" 

Jeremiah jolted at the pain and made a little whimpering sound through his hands. "Fuck you!" He didn't care he already felt humiliated. "Fucking kill me already!!" Jerome ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he shook his head disappointedly. "Miah, Miah, Miah. . . What fun would that be?"

Jeremiah looked at his twin with tears in his eyes. "That's what you came here to do, so get it over and done with!" He punched Jerome in the face, but he more then likely hurt himself more than his brother. Jerome wasn't phased by the punch and smirked as he undressed himself until he was completely naked and crawled on top of Jeremiah. 

"Jerome! Stop!!" Genuine fear rushed over Jeremiah again as Jerome used his superior strength against him. He pushed at his brothers shoulders trying to keep him away. "No! No!" Jerome growled again and glared before crashing his lips against Jeremiah's and immediately invading his mouth with his tongue. "Plea-!" Jeremiah didn't get to finish before Jerome forced them together. "Mm. . !" He pushed harder but his twin was stronger then him in every way. Jeremiah didn't know if he should fight against it, or fold for Jerome. . . 

Jerome moaned softly as he rubbed their cocks together and shoved two fingers inside of Jeremiah's hole, dry. He thrusted them in and out quickly. Once again, Jeremiah gripped Jerome's hair, trying to pull him away as he yelped and moaned against his twins lips. His body shook in both pain and surprisingly, pleasure. 

Jerome smirked aginst Jeremiah's lips and nipped his bottom lip before pulling away. He added a third finger, stretching his brother some more. "Ah~!" Jeremiah unwillingly gripped Jerome's shoulders, his mind was clouded in pleasure as he moaned loudly. "Please s-stop this Jerome. . !" He dug his nails in his skin, hoping to deter his brother from continuing. Jerome hissed in pleasure and just sped up his pace as he finally found Jeremiah's sweet spot. "Why should I!?"

Jeremiah cried out, unable to answer Jerome's question digging his nails in deeper. Jerome removed his fingers and put all three of them in his mouth, moaning at the taste of his brother and he closed his eyes, savoring the sweet taste.

Jeremiah recoiled, looking away from his twin and at the grotesque sight. He tried shuffling away to the other side of the desk when Jerome let go of him. Jerome picked Jeremiah up bridal style and stood up, holding his brother close. "Ya wanna go do it on the bed where it's more comfortable?" He offered. As much as he wanted to do it on the desk or against the wall, despite it being rape, he still wanted Jeremiah to be comfortable. 

Jeremiah didn't say anything, quickly looking towards a door to his sleeping quarters before giving his twin a horrified look. Jerome shrugged and just carelessly dropped Jeremiah on the floor, hard. "Suit yourself." 

Jeremiah screamed and groaned when he hit the floor. his glasses falling to the other side of the room. "Ow. . ." He rubbed his tailbone before trying to crawl away from his twin in fear. Jerome sighed and kicked Jeremiah in the ribs. "I tried bein' nice, and I tried to offer a bed, but you jus' had to go and be a bitch." 

Jeremiah yelped and fell to his side. "I'm not the one trying to kill you!!" He yelled holding his ribs, a little out of breath. "I'm not tryna kill ya yet! I'm tryna fuck ya! There's a difference!" Jerome said, grabbing Jeremiah's leg and pulling him closer on his back, opening his legs forcefully. "And that somehow makes it better!?" Jeremiah yelled back, trying to claw his way away from Jerome. The man was being so forceful and everything was happening so fast, he could barely fight back. 

Jerome grabbed Jeremiah's thighs and pulled him closer, then held Jeremiah's shoulders down and hovered above him again, forcefully shoving his cock in Jeremiah's stretched hole. Jeremiah gripped Jerome's wrists holding him and once again dug his nails in as he cried out, his legs shaking violently as more tears covered his face in pain. 

Jerome felt sad, but the anger was beating that, as always. "You fuckin' asshole! Leavin' me there to die! You turned everyone aginst me! My own flesh and blood!" Jerome yelled in Jeremiah's face, thrusting in and out roughly. Jeremiah felt like he was being ripped apart he didn't know if he was bleeding or not from Jerome being so rough with him. He tried to speak, but the only thing that could come out was whimpers and pained moans. 

"Calm down, Miah! Stop bein' a fuckin' baby! Fuckin' drama queen!" He yelled, thrusting faster and harder. Through all the pain and pleasure, Jeremiah reached up pushed Jerome's face and upper body away from him. "Please!" He didn't know if he was asking for him to slow down or stop all together. 

Jerome growled and grabbed Jeremiah's wrist and snapped it. He'd forgotten his own strength, and being angery didn't help as he did not stop or slow down at all. Jeremiah screamed trying to pull his hand back but Jerome was holding it firmly. If Jeremiah didn't want to die before, he sure did want to now. "J-Jerome!" He cried out. "STOP!!" 

Jerome finally stopped. . He still had his throbbing cock inside of Jeremiah, but wasn't moving. He was frozen. . Burying his face in Jeremiah's neck as he sobbed, his whole body trembling. "M-Miah. ." He croaked out. 

Jeremiah was finally able to catch his breath, his body slumped against the ground feeling, exhausted from so much pain. "Jerome. . ." He said weakly as he panted. 

Jerome wrapped his arms around Jeremiah and held him close as he sobbed into his neck. Jeremiah draped his arm that wasn't hurt over Jerome's back, weakly hugging him back. He didn't know what to say, so he just laid there with his brothers cock still inside him.


End file.
